


tea and cookies

by FaintingInCoils



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintingInCoils/pseuds/FaintingInCoils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Taako can't brew a good cuppa, but he CAN make a mean macaron.  But let's face it: Klaarg is probably going to be charmed no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea and cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansion/gifts).



> A birthday fic for the wonderful Shannon Dapper.

Klaarg insists that there are three thousand types of tea on Faerun. Taako isn't sure that he believes that—three thousand is a bit much, isn't it?—but there are certainly far, far more than he'd ever realized. He has an end table in his quarters that is now completely covered in small wooden boxes of tea, all of them reserved for serving during Klaarg's visits.

"I could make myself tea even when you're not around, you know," Taako says. If he were a better man he might admit to sulking, just a little bit, but he's not. He's an elf. "I know how to boil water."

Klaarg shakes his head. "You don't need to boil it most of the time. You want to pull the kettle from the fire just before it boils for most varieties. And you always steep the leaves far too long. It ruins the flavor—every leaf is just bitter past a certain point."

"I just forget! I'm a very busy person!" Taako protests.

"You're impatient," Klaarg says gently. "I'm not. I won't forget, and I won't let you ruin a perfectly delightful Ceylon Orange Pekoe like you did the last time."

Taako sighs and shakes his head, but doesn't argue any longer. An hour later he's running a friendly hand through the fur on Klaarg's arm and showing him out of his quarters. Klaarg promises he'll be by again tomorrow. Taako will be ready with a surprise.

"Can't steep tea," he mutters to himself, puttering around his tiny kitchenette. These had been Merle's quarters originally, but the dwarf had been more than happy to switch after Taako plied him with baked goods. It's not like Merle ever cooks anyways. "I'll show him. I'll perfect it by tomorrow."

Two pots of tea later he's read half of some Boy Detective type novel he filched from Angus the other day. He's also given up on making tea he knows he won't drink on his own.

"I'll do one better," he announces loudly to the empty room. He stares at the tea tins while he begins making a basic batter for macarons. By the end of the night he has a tea platter piled high with macarons, beige and green. They aren't his prettiest macarons ever, but then, he suspects that Klaarg might be colorblind, so he isn't sure that it matters.

Taako is waiting at his door when Klaarg arrives just before lunchtime the next day. They're going to walk to the cafeteria together, but that can wait. "Try these," he says, and immediately drags Klaarg over to the covered tray of cookies. "Earl Grey with orange-infused white chocolate ganache; Chai Tea with cinnamon cream; Matcha Green Tea with raspberry jam." He points to each one in turn, then waits expectantly. 

He waits longer than he'd expected, actually, because Klaarg doesn't even reach for a macaron. He just stands there, staring down at Taako with wide eyes.

"Do you not like macarons?" Taako asks, and maybe there's a tiny bit of panic in his voice. Come to think of it, he hasn't made any since Candlenights, which means Klaarg hasn't had them before. Not his, at least. This may have been a miscalculation on his part.

"I've never had them," Klaarg says at last, "But they're my favorite." His voice is lower and growlier than usual, and he'd sound choked-up if Taako didn't know better. Imagine, a Bugbear getting all misty over teatime treats.

Only that seems to be exactly what's happened, Taako realizes. Klaarg's eyes are definitely wide with tears. Hugbear, not bugbear, he reminds himself, and then he is enveloped in the tightest, furriest bearhug he's ever received.

"Okay, big fella," he says soothingly, stroking Klaarg's fur as he returns the hug. Its softness is less surprising than the first few times he experienced it, but also more appreciated. "You should maybe give them a try before you turn on the waterworks; I've never made them before, so they could be crap."

"Doesn't matter," Klaarg says. His chin is resting atop Taako's hair, mussing it as he shakes his head. "Nobody's ever made me cookies before. Especially not tea-flavored ones."

Taako has to clear his throat twice before replying, because apparently mistiness is catching. Who knew. "I'll bake you anything you want, my man," he says, "You just say the word. But I need some feedback on these first, or we'll never get anywhere."

There's a few more seconds of hug-time, but finally Klaarg untangles himself from where he's been clutching Taako's robes. He samples the macarons one by one, making noises which would probably be cute coming from any other race, but which are actually a bit terrifying coming from six-and-a-half foot demihuman with pointy, pointy teeth. Taako thinks that they're still pretty cute, and wonders if that's a problem.

"They're the best things I've ever eaten. Thank you so much, Taako." Klaarg says, voice a little wobbly. "They're perfect." And then he is leaning forward and placing a sticky kiss against Taako's forehead, which is a reaction for which Taako is very much Not At All Prepared. He can feel the tips of his ears heating up as he blushes. "Should we go to lunch now? I might ruin my appetite if we don't."

Forehead kisses are probably A Thing. They are probably a Conversation thing, but Taako cannot possibly have a Conversation on an empty stomach, so he just nods. He covers the tea tray of macarons, reaches up to brush a crumb off his forehead, then does the same to a crumb caught in the fur at the corner of Klaarg's mouth. He hasn't been this speechless in years, but apparently Hugbears are okay with astonished silence.

"Shall we?" Klaarg says when Taako is done, and offers him one crooked, furry arm. Taako takes it, fingers possibly clutching just a little too tight, because he has no idea what else to do, and they head to the cafeteria. 

Merle raises an eyebrow when he sees them, but for once he keeps quiet. Killian and Carey grin and high-five each other. Avi passes a goldpiece to Johann, who actually cracks a tiny smile. Angus trys to launch himself at Taako, cheeks flushed and mouth open to say something, but Davenport restrains him and The Director leads him away to a different table, saying something too quiet for Taako to hear.

"Are you okay, Taako?" Magnus asks, all concern. "Did you forget to eat breakfast? You know you get light-headed when you skip a meal."

"Something like that," Taako says faintly, leaning a little harder against Klaarg. All these reactions have set a few thoughts teetering into each other, and yes, he and Klaarg will definitely be having a Conversation later. 

"Well then, it's a good thing Klaarg was around to help you," Magnus says, settling back into his seat.  
"Yes," Taako replies. "It is, isn't it?" He glances up at his furry friend from the corner of his eye and sees that he is smiling broadly. So many lovely, bright white, pointed teeth.

They head to the serving line together, and someone along the way says "Way to go, Klaarg!" Taako doesn't know who it is, but he thinks to himself that perhaps they're congratulating the wrong person here.


End file.
